Ain't That a Kick in the Head
by royal-tarts
Summary: Vee has been running all over the DC area to get home, but you can't get home without a few setbacks.


I looked up at the sky, a tar-black mask of large clouds that covered the sky was moving towards me; I heard a pitter-patter of rain in the distance. I tried to imagine people running for cover inside the once beautiful buildings that were sprawled all over Capitol Wasteland. Puddles began to build as the rainfall came closer, becoming heavier. The mangled up demolished buildings and rubble danced with spray joining in a waltz with the pavement; I heard the rain hit the mangled cars, they ricocheted off like bullets. The wind grew heavier eventually to the point that it sounded like a herd of angry deathclaws.

Without second guessing I decided to take a quick detour through a demolished building thinking at least I could warm up slightly before I walked back out into the rain.

I knew I had to make it back to the Galaxy News Radio building before nightfall, but with clouds like this it was hard to tell. As I climbed over a pile of rubble that blocked my path; I took a quick glance at my watch; just my luck, dead battery. Sighing I jumped from the pile and headed deeper into the building. Thunder roared in the distance while lightning danced to its tune; good thing I was in here I have a fear of lightning.

Turning a wide corner that leads me into a room that had a plaque next to it, "CONFERENCE ROOM," the room had a long table that still glistened like it probably did years before, swivel chairs or whatever were left of them, were piled against a door on the far side. As I walked along the table my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pouring water. I hustled my pace following the noise hoping that it would lead me somewhere. Reaching the end of the table the sound grew louder to the point that the sound of bb's hitting a tin can became apparent. I pushed aside the pile of swivel chairs opening the door that lead me into another large room filled with darkness but one light source illuminated it.

From the ceiling was a hole having a soft light come down from the upper levels. Falling through it was a plethora of rain coming down like a bomb. Beneath that hole was another. I took out my flashlight viewing the surrounding area to make sure that I was alone, not a single soul other than me occupied the room. I peered over the edge of the hole that was at my feet and due to the rain being so thick I couldn't see the bottom. My mind had to make a decision. I could go down this hole, even if I didn't know how far it went; I don't have any rope on me. I could just go back the way I came but then that would take more time to do so. Taking in a quick sigh I grabbed a Nuka-Cola from my back-pack along with a bottle opener and swallowed the entire bottle in one gulp. I was getting quite nervous; this might be my last Nuka-Cola if I jump down. The impending issue of wondering how far the hole goes down and if it doesn't go down far enough; _will I break a leg?_ If I were to break my leg in here it might take someone awhile to find me or whoever that someone was they could just pop a cap in my skull and take off with my stuff. Wait. I have an idea.

Taking off my backpack I leaned over the hole getting myself all wet and threw my backpack down first. Listening to the best as I could I waiting to hear a sound other that rain; trying to drown out the sound of rain was actually quite easy. I waited for a few moments then, _THUD_; the backpack had it the ground. The backpack may have been on the ground but down below was the sound of the rain falling into a puddle and I was going to jump into that; I didn't really plan this trip or this detour out very well. Closing my eyes I lifted one foot of the ground and jumped into the hole drawing a blackened mind.

_SPLASH_

Coming up to the surface was quite refreshing but bad in this situation. I was drenched and all I brought with me was an extra sweatshirt and socks. Lying next to my backpack trying to catch my breath made me think that trying to maintain a relationship with a ghoul in Megaton wasn't working out. I made a trip once a week and then he made a trip to see me as often as he could; I understood his situation. I shook my head before I got up to start out again; if this is how relationship's work then I'll have to get used to it. Rolling my eyes I walked into the next room that was filled with rubble, however, at the top was a hole just big enough for me to crawl through. I started up the treacherous mountain of rubble when I thought I heard a noise, like a gargling coming from the other side. I pursed my lips trying to see if it was going to happen again but I just blamed it on my stomach; I haven't eaten in two days. I pushed my backpack through the hole following with myself. I picked it up and started to slide my way down trying to make as little noise as possible. I looked around seeing that I had made it into a metro one of the numerous ones throughout the Wasteland; they were an easy way to get around dangerous things in the Wasteland, especially Super Mutants and the few Enclave soldiers that still roamed Capitol Wasteland.

The metro gave off a musty smell, a thick cloud of steam danced in the distance from either a broken securitron or from a machine; highly doubted metro's now have no electricity. Whispers and echo's sang throughout the metro, there were more likely ghouls deeper in the subway tunnels but I was just going to stick with the open corridors and take the south exit that led me to Dupont Circle, a parkway round-about, encircling a now non-working fountain bordered by grassy areas and sidewalks. It was heavily filled with feral ghouls but if I took the secret passage that lead me through a nursery then I could bypass them and make it in one piece. I've made this same trip before but it was walking through the vast amounts of demolished buildings and crawling through small areas to evade raiders or Super Mutants. I would've brought a better weapon on this trip like my .44 magnum but I was out of ammunition; Moira gave me some she's such a sweetheart.

As I approached one of the rooms the gargling noise sounded off again, it grew louder as I leaned against the door. It sounded like someone drowning or choking. Taking in small breaths I slowly opened the door trying not to make it squeak from the rusted hinges that held it to the wall. My heart began to beat faster, if it was a ghoul then I would be in the clearing, raider or Super Mutant well, I'm not making it to work tomorrow. Getting the door open as far as I could I peered around the side only peeking slightly, I hit the door with my knee when I saw what it was and I knew I was in a dire situation. It was a something that I had never seen before, a human-like head and many conjoined torsos remain, and the spines on the back are replaced by 3 long, tentacle-like tongues; fleshy mass of human bodies mixed together. I felt bile crawl up my throat making me gag slightly. I squeezed my eyes shut turning away, blindingly leaving the door open. Heaving up whatever was left in my stomach I coughed violently as I vomited all over the ground, whatever that thing was in the room had made a permanent image in my brain causing my stomach to scream in agony.

Bent over coughing up the rest of the vomit that remained in the back of my throat I didn't hear the thing approach me from behind. Whenever I vomit it will come out of my nose once in a while it burns badly but sometimes it cleans me out. I started to catch my breath but it was cut short when something hit me in the back. Slowly turning hoping that behind me was just my imagination; horror can manifest however it wants in its sick way. The metro filled with screaming as I turned around to see that the thing was touching me with one of those weird tentacles that was spewing out of its mouth.

I bolted down the metro opposite of the way that I needed to go, I really don't care where I was going at this point I just wanted to get away from this thing. Adrenaline pulsed through my body like a disease running through your body. I heard the thing coming after me its body dragging across the ground using its ugly legs to crawl across the ground. The corridor seemed to have been getting longer and longer twisting into a never ending terror of timid fears. Without thinking I ran into a room not thinking of closing the door, my mind was on trying to get away from that thing. Looking around I saw a closet off on the other side of the room, I climbed over the seats that were bolted to the floor. I threw open the door and hid inside covering my mouth, silencing my breathing.

My heart raced. My breath stopped. My body ached with fear. I wish Gob was here, he made me feel safe no matter the situation. I grabbed hold of the necklace that he had given me, it was made out of old tin can and bottle caps the amulet on it was a heart made out of an old nuka-cola bottle; I cherish it always. Closing my eyes I was whispering something to myself as I drowned out all noise in the area; I just want to be somewhere safe. In my head I tried to imagine a clock just passing the time so this moment would be over and I could get back to Galaxy News Radio just too at least be somewhere familiar and safe. My breath started up again. My heart settled itself. My body began to relax. I told myself that it was safe to leave sense there was nothing outside the door but the whispers and echoes of the metro.

Relaxing against the wall in the small closet I began to breathe normally. The gargling noise was gone and that thing must have gotten of my trail. I cautiously opened the door crawling across the floor trying to make little noise as I could, I didn't want to attract it again. I started to crawl to the door-way making sure to be as quiet as a mouse, move across the dirty floor like a spider, quiet and fragile. Right before I was a few feet away from the door-way I got pulled back, one of my backpack straps got caught on one of the chairs. Turning taking off my backpack I started pulling at the strap trying to get uncaught but whenever I pulled the metal would let out a rhythmic squeaking noise like an old mattress. I started to panic thinking that the sound attracted that thing but I didn't hear anything coming or hear the gargling. Reaching in to my pack I buried my hand passed the stimpaks, rad-x pills, buffout, mentants, turbo, med-x, nuka-cola's, plastic bags, a leather bag filled with bottle caps, .44 magnums, and my extra clothing grabbing the switchblade that was on the button of my backpack. I switched open the blade cutting the strap off.

I swung the backpack around resting it against my back, getting back down on all fours I crawled back over to the door way. I stuck my head out looking both ways; there was nothing more than the ghostly steps of those who once walked there. Before I walked out I decided to change sweat shirt before I headed out again. Sense I hadn't exactly dried off completely being completely soak weighted me down. Putting my damp sweatshirt into a plastic bag tying the top into a cute little bow and putting it into the backpack, I put the other one on and headed out the door taking light steps.

Everything seemed to be fine, now I started to think that whatever chased me wasn't real and that it was just my imagination from hunger. I passed by a Nuka-Cola machine that had long ago been broken into and salvaged for parts and all of its insides. A few bottle caps were around it so quickly I picked them up and put them into my sweatshirt pouch.

Without knowing I found the skywalk, above it was a roof that concaved into a giant window that once was there. I got the first splatter of rain when I was halfway across the skywalk. Noticing that the rain was falling harder once again I ran trying to make sure that I wasn't going to get another shower. Droplets of moisture began to drip from the roof. Soon the rain was sprinkling onto the walkway like a shower of ammunition from an SMG. Then the rainfall became more intense. A wall of rain moved across me I took shelter into a make shift shack. I took off my backpack to grab a nuka-cola so I could get something to drink, all this humidity made my throat dry. So much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long whirring noise. It reminded me of the sound of someone firing off a Chinese Assault Rifle. Eventually, the noise lessened and the drops faded into a soft music box tune.

Wiping off the sweat from my brow, warm and oily liquid, I started back on my way back to Galaxy News Radio. I was trying to think if this route was taking longer (without delays of course) than my normal one; of course it is. With doubt walking past a few restrooms thinking that it was probably a bad idea to jump down that hole and that it was more of a good idea to just go my regular path. Rolling my eyes chewing on the piece of bubblegum I had found in fallout shelter; redolent odor that it gave off was like something I've never smelled before, the taste was a melody of new discoveries that had yet to be discovered; it was heaven. There was many more things in that fallout shelter like clothing that had long sense been eaten by bugs and salvaged, ammunition crates that had been cleaned, medical supplies used all up, other items that will not be acceptable for trade in the Wasteland and the family that was held together on a dirty mattress cuddled against each other in a warm comfort, a small child lay in between them. From what my father taught me I have to give respects for those who pass, so using the best of my artistic skills I decided to use whatever materials I had to make a flower; I've never actually seen one before but I'll try to envision on. I put the made up looking flower that reminded me of a lamppost and placed it into the skeletal arms of the small child and conjoined my hands murmuring something for them on my behalf.

The metro began to grow more silent the farther I got into it, becoming a ghostly grave for those silent people who had no warning before that day. The feral ghouls were way past the point from where I was, nothing else could've been in this part besides a few mole rats, radroach's maybe another one of those things were here but from what I saw it couldn't move very fast; I'm so grateful that I can run fast. As I walked I stepped on something odd, looking down it was just a tin can that had a nail sticking out of it, a trap no doubt. Putting one hand on my hip while I rubbed the other one around my neck yawning to my drowsiness, doing all of this walking can were you out. I slide one hand under one of my backpack straps, maybe a hit of jet would get me going.

"Ugh."

I fell on the ground landing on my right arm, dislocating it. Feeling breathless from the pain I tried to get up but I would move my arm and the pain would surge through me like chills down my spine. Tears blinded me, the pain grew unbearable. I gritted my teeth as I had to push myself up to get my other arm out so I could push myself onto my back to see what had hit me.

Screams pierced through the veil of whisper and echoes of the metro. Slowly and slowly the vision of everything around me turned into a dance of whirling colors. Becoming tiny little slivers my eyes began to close as I felt my legs being crushed by that thing crawling on top of them; the sound it gave of was like a squishing noise with gargling. Vomit began to grow up my esophagus growing warm and causing me to choke; breathing became difficult.

The sound of footsteps started to come through my piercing screaming. I heard a roar come from behind me as the sound of heavy gunfire fired through the air. As my eyes began to close the thing on top of me had blood spatter from its body as it toppled sideways; dying. My mind drew blank as I started to wake-up from my fading conscious; my shoulder and legs grew heavy with pain I gritted my teeth. I couldn't get up, my legs were heavy and my head began to hurt. Whomever came had helped me knelt down beside me sheathing his weapon. He was mumbling to himself. I tried to say something but I had to vomit to the point that I turned sideways covering the ground with a yellow thick liquid; the physical and hunger pains began to grow intolerable.

The person that saved me turned out to be someone that I wasn't expecting; a Super Mutant. He was at least five feet tall by kneeling over me, a soft pale green that covered his entire body looked like it had begun to peel; his hands were massive. He was trying to pick me up in a way that he wasn't going to hurt me, he seemed too afraid to even touch me. He put one hand under my back and then the other gently on top of my stomach, he pushed me forward slowly. I felt small surges of pain go through my stomach but I ignored them and continued to get up. The pain started to become tolerable the more I began to get to standing.

"Careful now little lady, you're shoulder looks bad."

I looked over to my shoulder, it looked like it was normal but then the rest of my arm was turned over to the point that my hand was backwards. I screamed and pointed to it. "Look at it, fuckin' look at it!" How the hell did a little fall make my arm do this? My eye twitched in anger and disbelief, breathing steadily through my nose like red hot steam was coming out. Taking a quick breath I tried to push back my anger grabbing my backpack but it didn't work and I threw it, well tossed it against the wall but it landed only a few feet away, I made a noise of anger and fell to my knees making a fist and hovering it in the air; my temper tantrum.

"Are, are you alright?" the Super Mutant asked. I got up fixing my clothes with the best of my ability with my left hand; I was right handed. I licked my fingers and tucked the loose hairs behind my ears, leaving my pulled up hair to do whatever I wants. Turning to the Super Mutant he stood nearly eight feet tall, he walked over to my backpack and decided to pick it up putting the biggest strap over his shoulder. "Come with me, I can help you out." He turned away from me walking towards the dead ghouls disappearing behind the wall. I ran after him trying not to slip on the blood that covered the entire doorway. He was walking to fast for me; I began to think he was stealing my backpack.

"Hey, slow down I can't walk that fast." The Super Mutant stopped and waited for me to stand next to him, he held out his arm for me to grab with my good arm; how sophisticated. When he opened the door, sunshine poured through the thick mass of clouds that began to roll off west into the Wasteland. Rain covered every last inch of the city that was once covered in towering buildings, cars, and where people used to walk; my imagination may not be the best but it looked really beautiful. The humidity began to climb becoming hot and muggy. I could tell even the Super Mutant was having trouble breathing as well. Walking through the debris wasn't too bad but it made me becoming paranoid thinking that around every corner one of those things was going to pop out.

"Hey do you think another one of those things are going to come after us?" I asked without trying to sound frightened. He kept walking as if the question I just asked went through one ear and out the other or he didn't know how to answer it. The Wasteland grew quiet, not even the sound of distant gunfire could be heard. One would think that it would be better to have a battle, probably between raiders, in the rain cliché and quite fun to have but sense the rain might contain radiation no one took the chance; no one wanted to become a ghoul.

"Yes, another one will come, they stick to us Super Mutants," he said without looking at me. I shook my head trying not to look to hysteric; I think I'll die of pure fright if I was attacked by another one of those things. "What was that thing anyway?" I asked as we climbed up a pile of rubble. Just taking nearly four big steps he was at the top, but me being only five feet tall it became rather difficult. He gripped my hand and gently pulled me up the rubble and helped me climb down by holding my hand and helping me keep my balance. The rubble was tightly packed so I could just take baby steps down without having the worry that one would give out under my feet and possible cause me to dislocate my other shoulder or my head.

We entered the edge of the demolished city overlooking a bunch of subway cars that once was going along the railway tracks. My father told me of subway cars, they brought people from point A to point B if they didn't have a car or any type of transportation. I tried to imagine myself in one of those, tilting my head to the side; I narrowed my eyes and scrunched up my mouth trying to picture it. I could see myself wearing a pre-war business wear with heels and red lipstick like back at Gomorrah, the casino I used to work at. I heard the sounds of people talking about their day and everyone had a smile on their face; no one was sad. The wheels on the subway car would squeak against the tracks making me giggle, my suitcase wasn't far from me. I put my head back up right laughing to myself, the Super Mutant looked down at me, "What are you doing?" His chuckle just like my dad's, heartwarming and quick, I shook my head at him quickly and started to walk down the road heading towards the herd of subway cars.

The Super Mutant lead me to a upright subway car that had a makeshift roof over the side of it making a small sitting area in case it rained, but this one looks like it was made for skinning animals; it smelled terrible. He set his gun against a shelf that was covered in the guts of dead animals; I gagged from the sight and the smell now. I started to feel light headed.

"Are you alright, little lady?" he asked bringing his arms out just in case I passed out. I covered my mouth with my hand and swallowed whatever had come up, "Yeah I just, threw up in my mouth a little bit." He looked worried and hurried to open the door to let me in, thunder cracked overhead. Lifting my leg as far as I could I tried to climb into his house but it was too tall for me to get up into sense I could use my right arm. He grabbed me by my sides and carried me into his house, it was dark only being illuminated by a fire that burned into a makeshift fireplace; it was hot in there but comfortable. He set down my backpack next to something that I couldn't see through the darkness. He grabbed a gas lantern made out of an ammunition box he set it down neat to the fireplace where I could see a pot of something boiling over was cooking; it smelled like dog and onions.

"It didn't burn did it?" I asked taking a few steps forward; I was hungry. He shook his head and stirred it, "I made it this morning before I heard you're screaming." I swallowed hard, my face got hot and I touched my cheek gently, He heard me screaming? I stood there looking at him taking quick glances over at his stuff not wanting to be rude and just make myself feel at home. As he stirred the substance in the pot he lit himself a cigar, taking in small amounts as to savor the flavor; I do the same thing with jet. He glanced over at me our eyes meeting for a second before he said something to me with his cigar in his mouth, "You can sit on the bed." I turned to my right to see a large bed, it was enormous. Yellow pillows were at the front while a large furry blanket was a mask for the dirty mattress underneath it. I walked up to it to see that it was the perfect height for me. Using my good arm I jumped up onto it almost sinking into it.

He kept stirring the bubbling pot as he finished his cigar, the smell of it reminded me of New Vegas, I miss it so much. Sighing I looked over to the other end of the subway car. At the other end was a build up a wall of chairs so whatever was on the other side couldn't be seen; I just shrugged and thought it was where people sat and he was too lazy to clear it out. Lightning flashed as rain began to pour down, thunder cracked that it shook the subway car slightly making the chair in a pile squeak. I looked over at them with a scary thought that they were going to all fall down and we were going to be crushed to death by chairs; what a weird way to die.

"What's your name?" the Super Mutant asked looking away from his pot. His bright blue eyes made it feel like he was looking right into my soul, his very being disturbing mine, it was scary. I cleared my throat and said, "Emilee." He smiled slightly taking another puff of his cigar blowing the smoke out towards the ceiling.

"Emilee, that's a pretty name, suites you."

"Thanks, that's why my father named me it."

"Well, in accommodation my name is Duncan."

I smiled bowing my head towards him. I looked down to see my backpack and grabbed it searching for my jet, I was in pain and I needed a hit. I brought out the inhaler and took in a puff. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head closing them letting the methamphetamine do its magic; I was at ease. Duncan looked up from the pot to see why I had sighed so loud, he burrowed his brow shaking his head. I looked over at him and saw him shaking his head; it was the fact that I was doing jet.

"I know I should stop taking it, sorry Duncan I don't mean to do it in your house."

Shaking his head he smiled slightly and turned back to his boiling pot of what turned out to be dog meat, it smelled great at this point. "Its okay, just, you shouldn't be doin' that stuff." I rolled my eyes; I smiled towards him as I put the jet back into my backpack zipping it up tightly.

"Ouch, dammit," I shrieked. I gripped my arm that still was dislocated and was just doing what it is that a dislocated arm does; hurt. Duncan got up from his seat and walked over to me gently lifting my arm he stopped lifting it when I would make a noise. "Sorry I have to do this," he mumbled. Before I could protest he twisted my arm the way it was supposed to look and shoved as hard as he could. The pain was so intense that I couldn't make a sound. The back of my throat started to itch, my eye twitched and a few straggling tears ran out of my eyes; he fixed my arm.

"Ow."

Duncan handed me a bowl of hot brown liquid, the stew that was in the boiling pot. Chunks of dog meat were inside with giant chopped cuts of onion, it smelled like roasting night -stalker like back in the Mojave; old memories. Not wanting to be rude I brought a spoonful up to my quivering lips and touching the liquid with my tongue to make sure it wasn't too hot. I slurped it up; it was salty. Not just any kind of regular salty it was salty to the point that it was sour. The feeling of vomiting crawled up my sore throat making a sound of gagging; I turned my head away from Duncan. He turned to look at me making a sound of regret and took the bowl from me.

"I'm sorry little lady, I forgot normals can't have that much salt."

Coughing now I waved my hand at him as words barely squeezed out, "No, no Duncan its fine." The words croaked letters by letter making Duncan feel terrible. He grabbed me a new bowl after he handed me a canteen of water with a Vault Boy on the front. I made sure I got every last drop. Grabbing the new bowl I handed back the canteen and tried this new batch of soup; it was delicious and tasted way less salty.

Duncan had my bowl of soup in his hands and just drank it like it was a normal cup of water. I had to eat mine a spoonful at a time and chew the sweet onion pieces and nearly gnaw at the pieces of dog meat. Sniffling from the endeavor of the salty bowl I had earlier I felt better with this one.

"Thanks for the soup Duncan."

He smiled at me putting the bowls back into the cabinet not even washing them; I set my bowl next to me on the bed. Looking out the window the rain began to downpour even harder at this moment. It had been raining like this for about a year now. I thought it was good but Three Dog talked about that all this rain was going to cause flooding. I always shook my head at him; the Wasteland was so dry that it was soaking up the rain like a hungry animal. Rain was good for the Wasteland, sense it had been dry ever sense the time of the Great Winter we needed this, though, if the rain was radiated then we couldn't have it; no one could.

"Say Duncan," I said as I got off the bed and sat next to him on the floor looking up at him. He looked down at me once again his piercing blue eyes looked right through me; he sat back into his chair and waited for me to say something else. "What chased me down there, in the metro?"

His posture changed. His facial expression went from relaxed to serious; did I ask a stupid question? "It was a centaur." His voice was flat and not as eccentric as it was earlier. My head tried to imagine a centaur and all I got was the image of the thing down in the metro, not something at least nicer. Before I could open my mouth Duncan seemed like he went off into a different place, like he wasn't talking to anything but himself telling a thousand year old story that has never been told before.

"The Master, master, my master he wanted a dominate race, one race, one goal, one people… to move forward to our destiny. Destiny. He dipped me into that vat of, of… it was terrible I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even, my wife's eyes watched in terror. I was in terrible pain for days as I turned into this thing. My wife never made it. We had to turn others into us, I didn't want to do it but he made me somehow, I had to do it. Centaurs were our guard dogs. Guardians. Guardians. After he, Cole, after he had convinced the Master, master… he told him to kill himself and he died and soon of us that survived began to wonder, so many of us I… I ended up here and lived here…he…lives…"

I watched as Duncan got up and went outside, a soft sound of sobbing followed. I gripped the necklace around my neck and thought of what Duncan had said. "The Master? One race, goal, people, that doesn't make any sense, more like a cult." My words trailed off into oblivion becoming nothing more than illogical words. The sound of sobbing stopped. Duncan came back into the house sitting back down into his chair covering his eyes with his hands; I reached up and grabbed one.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" I asked. I tried to sound sympathetic but I didn't know how in this situation, I didn't know what pain Duncan was going through. Duncan rested his hand on top of mine and asked me a question instead of answering mine. "Do you know what I am?" I smiled and remember my father's face and his warm smile; of course I knew what Duncan was.

"Duncan I know you're a super mutant, I was raised by them."

He took his hand away and looked shocked by my words. He stood up and grabbed my arm and brought me up as well. "What you want to know you better go ask those who raised you, if Super Mutants raised you then they should tell you, maybe they were closer to… master…" His words again trailed off and he seemed to have forgotten that I was here he tore down the wall of chairs and went into a room and closed the door; that was the last I saw of him.

Stepping outside I looked around to see that the rain had stopped and I was dry. I glanced over to see that Duncan had a weathered 10mm pistol on one of his tables. Looking behind me making sure that he wasn't watching I grabbed it, checking if they're was ammunition. I stuffed my sweatshirt pocket with 10mm shots and headed on my way forgetting about Duncan, he wasn't important anymore. I looked up and saw the Galaxy News Radio building in the distance with heavy black clouds building behind it; I headed towards it forgetting the events of the last few hours.

"You have everything that you need?" Three Dog asked me as I zipped up my military backpack. It's been two days sense my brush in with the Centaur and Duncan and I had already pushed aside those memories, locking them up. I paused swallowing hard sweating nervously about the impending journey that I was about to go on. Closing my eyes I stood up and tied my sweatshirt around my waist using the sleeves as a belt. I ran my fingers through my back length thick curly brown hair and turned to Three Dog, still with a swimming imaged mind.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I have everything, stimpaks, extra clothes, water, food, med-x, jet, head bands, batteries, toothbrush, flashlight, playing cards, my .44 magnum, some ammunition…" I started to trail on before Three Dog gripped my shoulder. "I'm sorry it's just, I've gotten so used to you being around and if something happened to you, I would feel responsible since I'm letting you go." I smiled at him and patted his rough dry hand turning back to my bag full of crap basically.

"You know, you're not my father I could've just gone without your approval." He chuckled and took a few steps towards me grabbing something from his pocket, dog tags. I tilted my head trying to get a sneak peak at it but Three Dog told me to turn around. With my back to Three Dog I waited for him to drape the dog tags across my neck, the cold metal feeling tingled my neck. After he had put it into place I looked down grabbing one of the tags and looked at the lettering, "G.N.R." I smiled showing off my teeth and turned to him pulling him in for a hug; he smelled like cigarettes.

Three Dog looked at me starring into my eyes he gripped me elbow tighter as if the feeling of knowing that I was going to head out into the Wastes heading for the Mojave with just myself, he was getting nervous. Before I headed for the door I put my hand on his face, he hadn't shaved in a couple of days and his face was covered with stubble, it tickled my hand. "I'll be okay, I'll call you on the radio when I get to Megaton then again when I reached the outskirts of the D.C. area… bye."

I ran out the door and down the stairs getting to the front door, I waved to the Brotherhood of Steel Soldier before leaving, the smell of freshly fallen rain and gun smoke.

"Hey Moira, how's business?" I said as I entered Crater Side Supply. Moira owned this store for a while now I think; I don't really talk to her that much. She always wore a blue jumpsuit with her dark auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail, a faint mustache was above her lip and it always bugged me.

"Oh hey there, how's it going?" Moira said sweeping the ground, her bodyguard eyed me when I walked by watching my hips sway. I handed a plastic bag to her she grabbed it smiling ear to ear knowing what it was. "Oh, nuts and bolts just what I needed, you know I think my sign is about to fall over." I chuckled as we walked over to the cash register so I could receive my two hundred caps for getting Moira her nuts and bolts; I made sure to get her them whenever I stopped by. She filled her hands with as much caps as she could and poured them into the leather bag that I had opened in front of her, the sound of them clanking together made me smile. I wasn't greedy or anything but money now is something that you needed to have and I needed it on this journey that I was heading out on. I thanked her and walked out the door, the sun was disappearing behind the horizon and pink sky followed it into a beautiful painting. I put my leather bag back into my backpack and walked up to Moriarty's Saloon swallowing hard; this might go bad.

Alcohol filled my nostrils burning slightly, I may take a drug but I will never drink alcohol just not my nature. Today seemed a little busier than usual and since the rains have brought a few adventurers people have been here 24/7. I walked over to the bar towards Nova and Gob but I was stopped by a man dressed in leather armor, he smelled of alcohol.

"Well how about some fun little lady, how about a drink?" he said breathing a concoction of both alcohol and bad breath at me. I sneered at him making a sound of disgust.

"Hey, just doing what comes naturally, little lady."

"Yeah but not natural to me, get away," I said pushing him away from me. I walked up to the bar and set my backpack next to my stool looking over my shoulder before getting startled by the sound of Gob setting down my usual drink, Nuka-Cola.

"Holy Christ Gob, you scared me" I said holding my hand over my heart. The radio was emitting a static noise that started to make me feel tired, it was my sleep jam. "Sorry Vee, just giving you what you like," Gob said resting himself against the bar in front of me. I smiled and brought the Nuka-Cola to my lips feeling the carbonation go down my throat making my eyes water. "Oh boy does that taste nice, here's your money Gob and some extra too, for you." I pulled out thirty caps from my leather bag and slide them across the counter towards him, he took a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Moriarty wasn't watching and put the money into a lockbox that he hid behind the glasses under the bar.

"So Vee, what brings you back to Megaton again?" Nova asked smiling ear to ear. Nova and I were best friends, well because we both sort of worked as prostitutes but I was more of an exotic dancer and never slept with my clients only made them aroused. She walked over to me rubbing her hands together before she lost her smile and pointed to the giant bruise that was covering my entire shoulder. I touched it slightly cringing at the pain.

"I fell on it and it popped out of place, no big deal it's healing nicely."

Nova folded her arms looking rather worried, though she never seemed one to like kids but she treated me like I was hers, which really tugged at my heart strings. "No this was caused by more than just a simple fall Vee, what happened." Blowing out a small puff of air at the few strands of hair that feel in front of my face I looked from her to Gob a couple of times before sighing.

"I was chased by a centaur in an underground metro, it tripped me and I used my arm to break the fall but it had popped out the socket, I thought I was going to die but a super mutant named Duncan came and saved me then the rest is well, history."

Both Gob and Nova had opened mouths gaping at me with disbelief; they were going to kill me for going into an underground metro. Before Gob or Nova even said a word one of the adventurers started to ramble on about something that sounded similar to what Duncan had said, but this made a little more sense.

"Centaur's were _his _guardians, guard dogs for his creations made through gene splicing and multiple dips at once. He would lure people into the Vault seeking protection and safety but then he would turn right around and dip them into those vats of F.E.V. turning them into those things called Super Mutants. He wanted one race to rule all over the wasteland but the F.E.V. damages the reproductive organs of those it mutates… The Master lives."

The three of us watched as the man paid for his drink and walked out of Moriarty's Saloon; I never saw that man again. The three of us all looked at each, I tried to look as if I never heard that before we all were confused. "Well, let's just forget what that man said and let's get onto a new topic," I said making a bad poker face. I lifted my arms only to make a small squeak and cringe in pain, Nova started to rub my back again touching my arm softly whispering to me. I looked up at her about to say something but he walked out of his office, Moriarty, the 'true' owner of Megaton. A vile son of a bitch who thought he owned Megaton just because he's the only one bringing money into the place; I call a crock of shit on that. As he walked by stopping to stare at Nova and I narrowed my eyes at him giving him the stink eye.

"Nova, get back to work," he shouted in his Irish accent. Nova lightly pecked my temple rubbing my back quickly and went over to talk to some men who weren't from here, adventurers no doubt. Moriarty walked around the counter and walked up behind me stopping to my right I looked up at him without turning my head, anger came up through my like bile up your esophagus, right now I could punch him in his dick and really let him feel it.

"Vee how nice to see you again, going to spend the night again?" He asked with both hands behind his back. "Oh Moriarty you know me like an open thing of, ammunition, book," I said without looking at him, I stole a quick glance at Gob who made a quick glance at the door indicating that I should leave. Before I even got the chance to reach for my backpack Moriarty held up his hand and smiled wickedly. "You're welcome to stay." Right at the moment he slammed down his hand on my shoulder, pain raced through it and I fell off the stool quietly groaning in agony. I thrashed out a little bit trying to distract myself from it but it didn't work. My eyes filled with tears as Nova rushed over to me to comfort me but nothing was working, not even her comfort was distracting me.

"You son of a bitch," Gob shouted. He had jumped over the bar and was on top of Moriarty punching him left and right blood started to stain his fists. One of the bar patrons ran over and pulled Gob off of Moriarty but before Gob was far enough away he blew one more blow to Moriarty's groin causing him to go into the same agony spell that I had gone into. I rolled over slightly to look at him and spat at him saying, "You deserved it you bastard." Moriarty vomited slightly and rolled side to side like a dog with his tail between his legs, it did look painful.

One of the men walked over to me helping me up bringing me towards the door. "I'm taking you to doc Church." I looked back at everything quickly seeing my backpack by the stool, the man wouldn't let me out of his grip. Eyes followed us as we left out the door leaving behind these events. Gob walked over and picked up Vee's backpack setting it under the bar; Gob looked up at Moriarty who was now standing gazing at him with a fire burning deep inside.

"The bones in your shoulder aren't broken but the tendons around it are…" Doc Church trailed off into medical nonsense. I looked over at the adventurer who said his name was Jasper, he was looking at me with hi pearly grey eyes. He pulled his assault rifle back up on his shoulder since he didn't have the commonsense to strap it across his chest so it would lay against his back. Before I could even say a word Doc Church jammed a needle of med-x into my shoulder. Eye twitching I had the last second thought of slamming a fist into Doc Church but my shoulder started to feel better. "There your shoulder should heal just fine, just no over use of it or it'll never heal."

The adventurer hand him some caps and escorted me outside where the moon was slowly being covered with heavy clouds of a tar-black mask. As I watched them he turned away from me heading towards the exit. I ran up behind him as I wanted to thank him and at least return the favor by giving him back his money for healing me. However, he griped my jaw tightly his fingers were turning white and my jaw felt like it was going to collapse.

"You have a man up there," He said nodding towards Moriarty's Saloon, "He needs you more than I need you, go we might meet again but not today." He let me go and walked out into the Wastes leaving behind his fingerprints on my jaw. I turned looking up at Moriarty's Saloon feeling anger swell up inside like a balloon. Everyone was asleep at this moment and it feels like the only one who ever cared about Gob was Nova and I, Carol as well. I climbed up the walkways heading for the Saloon. The only way for me to get into without shoving something other than my fist into Moriarty's face was to sneak in the place and head upstairs.

I crouched by the door feeling the small droplets of rain comedown, creating a song splashing off of the metal in Megaton; a joyless tune. The door creaked as I crawled inside it was dark and the alcohol smell had ceased for the time being, hopefully. The metal would creak when I crawled on it so I took off my boots the best I could without making too much noise. Taking off my right boot I started to think I was in the clear but not all hopes happen without a disappointment. A light illuminated the room, a lone light bulb behind the bar that stretched all the way to me. I froze. Looking up I saw Moriarty walk out of his office and stop behind the counter resting against it. His hand was bandaged up and he looked drunk, more drunk that I have ever seen him. Fear settled into me causing my bottom lip to quiver slightly. Breathing began to become slow and quiet as I watched him limp over to the opposite room turning off the light with and opposite light switch. He disappeared into the room closing the door locking it; I was in the clearing. Breathing a sigh of relief I took off my other boot and crawled up the stairs going around the drunken man who passed out on the second step.

Light was coming out of the bottom of Gob's room I started to smile being glad that he was awake and not unconscious. I stood up and nearly ran quietly to his room opening the door, he sat at the end of his bed holding his head; he looked like shit.

"Gob, are you alright?" I asked closing the door. He shook his head turning away from me, I reached forward grabbing trying to touch him but he flinched. I crawled up on the bed and hugged him from behind resting my head on his shoulder, he put his hands down. "I'm sorry Vee." I rolled my eyes as I leaned away from him and sat on the bed. He stood up turning to me he didn't look to hurt. "Gob, what happened after I left?" I asked kneeling on the bed. Gob shook his head and smiled. "Moriarty got drunk after you left since there were too many people there to beat me, after most of them passed out or left I told him to beat me with a broken bottle but he broke his hand instead," Gob laughed to himself feeling like a devious bastard. Though he seemed happy about it I went over to him wrapping my arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"Gob what if he really hurt you with a broken bottle, then what? I wouldn't know what to do."

Gob wrapped his arms around my back saying he was sorry for worrying me so much, but I was more so crying from all this excitement. I sniffled leaning back onto the bed crossing my legs and looking up at Gob, heavy bags were under my eyes purple overtime. He came up on the bed with me sitting next to me and he told me that my backpack was in the corner, he brought it up with him. I smiled and laid down feeling drowsy. I had to tell him that I was leaving for the Mojave tomorrow morning at dawn.

"Gob, I know we've only known each other for a couple of months and well, I wanted to ask if…" Gob hushed me and smiled. He pulled me in closing in for a hug, "Of course." I sat on top of his hips, he reached forward turning off the lamp that illuminated the room and I bite my bottom lip and took off my tank top. I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss, thunder roared above in the sky joining into the tune of the falling rain onto Megaton.


End file.
